


the many shapes of you

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex as a Weapon, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles 500 words or under all from prompts that I've received on tumblr. Some canon ships, lots of crackships, some fluff some smut some angst or all three.





	1. Armitage Hux/FN2187 (Finn)

The young stormtrooper was sloppy and inexperienced and not even a particularly quick study, but Hux thought absently that he may just enjoy that about him. There was something thrilling about being the teacher and watching him choke and subsequently slobber on the hardened cock that Ren had once made an offhanded comment about being inadequate. (It certainly wasn’t in his opinion, but perhaps in comparison to Ren’s particular proportions, the younger man may have thought that.) FN2187 did no such thing, a fairly decent plaything albeit with a terribly sensitive gag reflex, it was easy to guide his head in at least shallow, up and down motions. He even sucked hard around the tip of him without prompting. 

After they were finished, Hux generally allowed him to lay with him, or more truthfully, requested it, letting the man’s cheek rest against his abdomen while Hux toyed his fingers over his close-cropped hair. 

“So, if I keep doing this, you’ll give me a chance to get out of here, right?”

FN2187 only glanced up a moment or two after speaking, looking almost nervous and a smirk curved at the corner of Hux’s mouth. If he wasn’t so pretty, he would have already sent him for reconditioning. Perhaps he still would and then teach him all over again. He’d done it once before...

“I’ll certainly consider it.”


	2. Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Hux in front of a mirror. Little smut, teensy bit of fluff.

He’d never been particularly fond of his own looks, though that didn’t mean that he didn’t take pride in them. Meticulously gelling his hair to regulation standards, making sure there wasn’t a speck of dust on his coat, not even a singular wrinkle in his trousers. These were the sorts of things that Armitage Hux took special consideration of, and the primary reason why he looked in the mirror above his bureau. Some might disagree, wrongfully mistaking his arrogance for vanity, but he liked to think that his sense of self-importance stemmed from earned places, rather than an inordinate appeal for his own face.

Anything else would be a waste of time.

Ren had attempted to take him in front of that same mirror in his quarters once. Quite unnecessarily manhandling him towards the mahogany dresser until Hux had reached out with his arms to brace himself against it with a grunt. This was unusual for them, their pairing moreso out of what felt like physical necessity (it did make the newly minted Supreme Leader a tad more manageable), hurried and somewhat uncoordinated, than intimate. His hand always found his own cock while Ren used his body for his own release, as if they were engaging in separate activities altogether until Hux felt the jolt of Ren’s cock thrusting against his prostate and their goals felt one and the same again.

That time it had been different. The larger man’s body pushed flush to his from behind, his hand on his throat and his mouth on his neck at the juncture of his shoulder. Ren had been oddly affectionate lately – not in the traditional sense, but for them - much more attention paid to sloppily mouthing and nibbling at pleasant places previously ignored.

And then he’d said it.

“Look how beautiful you are,” he’d groaned in that quiet, lust-filled tone that had come to be sound familiar to him. “Flushed, wanting…”

Reluctantly, Hux had lifted his head, looking into the clear, smudge-less glass, but not at himself. His eyes went immediately the man pressed behind him. He caught the expression on the Supreme Leader’s face just as the head of his cock slipped inside of him and slid deeper, that brief ecstasy and the all too temporary vulnerable bit of innocence unfit for such an act.

“Yes, you are,” Hux had uttered under his breath.

He could hardly look at a mirror after that without remembering the rapture on Ren’s face and maybe that wasn’t an entirely terrible situation.


	3. Kylux/Gingerpilot (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern au setting with Hux and Poe dating currently, Ben is Hux’s ex, but Leia loves Poe so much that she keeps inviting him to family gatherings forcing Hux and Ben to spend time together. May write more for this AU because it's fun! :)

Hux stared blankly across the yard as he watched Leia Organa-Solo walk towards his boyfriend, wrapping him in a warm hug like she hadn’t seen in years, rather than three weekends ago at Han’s birthday cookout. It would nearly be comical if he hadn’t already been with the man for nearly a year and thus, was more than acquainted with the fact that Poe Dameron couldn’t go anywhere without somehow being the center of attention. Whether he presented himself that way or the people around simply accepted him as such, that was Poe.

“Are you glad that isn’t you?” 

He turned to see Ben Solo walking towards him, smiling, one beer in each hand. That happened to be the other reason he was uncomfortable coming here, but since his ill-advised boyfriend couldn’t say no to his surrogate mother, here he was, again. 

“You want one?” Ben offered, holding out a bottle, beads of water still slipping down the side from the ice chest he had removed it from. “You never were much of a hugger. Neither am I. Maybe that’s why they found each other.” 

Hux took it begrudgingly, twisting off the lid and taking a long, unceremonious sip with a mumbled ‘thanks’. “Why on earth does your mother think it’s a good idea to invite the three of us to family events?”

Ben moved to stand beside him, following Hux’s line of sight to where Poe was now eagerly chatting with his father, no doubt about Han’s newly purchased, vintage Cadillac purchase. “I think she likes to try to ruin my life just to see what I’ll do.”

Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No, she doesn’t. Your mother loves you.” He took another swig of beer. “I wish I had a mother around to do somewhat insensitive things in the name of family.” 

“Fine. Then it’s because Poe is basically her 32-year-old adopted child and she might actually like him more than she likes me sometimes.”

“That may be closer to the truth,” Hux conceded, chuckling a little. 

“How are things going by the way? With…” Ben trailed off and gestured towards Poe. “…that.”

Hux shrugged, tempted to call him out on calling his boyfriend a ‘that’ but thanks to ‘that’ he was already too mentally exhausted to bother. “Love is overrated. Should introverts even date extroverts?”

Ben had to repress an amused snicker, failing. “That good, huh?”

“Yes, Ben. That…” He paused to finish his beer. “That fucking good.” 

Today was going to be a very long day.


	4. Armitage Hux/Phasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Phasma smut in which neither are particularly attracted to each other, but they are attracted to the idea of having power over the other.

Fucking Phasma always felt more like  _being_  fucked. She preferred it when she held a position of power over him, riding him from the top or the bottom. It was something that both irritated and excited him, but with the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing his recently neglected cock, there was little he could or would do to alter their positions past a certain point, especially when he had a couple of drinks in him. It wasn’t until their third or fourth shameful rendezvous beneath the sheets in the darkness of his quarters - never hers, never in her territory, that’d be suicidal - that she had bitten his neck _hard_ , before speaking for the first time during their elicit trysts, panting out words that she somehow managed to make sound smooth. 

“I don’t think you like this, do you, General?”

“What do you mean?” She wasn’t the only one that could manage breathy yet controlled, though with him, his tone was tinged with irritation. “I’m hard, aren’t I?”

“More or less,” she replied, both a correction and a concession, and bit again into his shoulder. 

That helped, actually. 

His cock was still speared inside of her as she continued her pattern of rising and falling above him, her hot breath on his neck like a warning. Fucking her…or being fucked by her, always felt dangerous. Combined with the darkness and that tall, broad, muscled body of hers and short hair, the danger was probably one of the main things that even allowed him to do this much with a woman. 

“I think you’d rather I had a cock.”

His breathing hitched at that and the promise of his eventual orgasm, previously at a simmer, seemed to bubble up hotter. “Would it matter if I did?”

Phasma huffed out an amused breath, slowing her pace, though she felt him grow harder inside of her just at the mere mention of the idea. “I suppose not…but perhaps.” 

Her voice held an odd tease at a promise that struck Hux and he hummed as he imagined what she could possibly mean by that. 

“Yes. Perhaps.” 


	5. Kylo Ren/Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an extra force skype session set during TLJ. Kinda fluff, kinda just a missing scene.

“I can feel you…when we do this.”

His voice is so familiar now, she hardly flinches when she hears it in the still darkness. She merely glances from the ceiling of her hut to what should have been the empty space between her bed and the door. 

Instead, it’s him.

“Can  _you_  feel  _me_?”

Of course, she can. It’s like a tingle running along her spine and down her arms, like warmth kissing her skin but then cool at the same time. It’s a presence that she can’t explain, a feeling, a vision. It’s as if he’s actually there in the room with her, but at the same time, he’s not there at all, he simply… _is_  her.

“Yes.”

“It’s strange,” he almost smiles as he ponders his own thoughts, but she finds that it’s not a pleased smile. It’s odd to see his lips curve, but to see no joy in his eyes. “Like we’re physically connected together, you and I.”

Rey nearly blushes, but it was an insinuation she was sure he didn’t mean to make, judging by the blank look on his face. She sits up abruptly, a thought occurring to her.“We should test it. Right now.”

He tips his head the slightest bit to the side, meeting her gaze. “How?”

She digs around in the bag beside her and lifts a blade, staring at it. “What do you think happens if I do this?”

He jerks forward as if to stop her, his arm outstretched uselessly in her direction, but she simply winces and presses the tip to her arm until a dark drop of blood pools there. He grimaces and Rey looks up with a grin, dropping the blade to the ground.

“Did you feel that?”

Kylo shakes his head firmly. “Don’t do that.”  

“What? Why not?”

She sucks at the small droplet of blood on her arm, glancing up to find that he’s still watching her. Absentmindedly, she brushes her fingers across her lips, wiping away the smudge of blood from her wound. Kylo gasps, his own gloved hand lifting to his lips.

“You  _did_  feel that, didn’t you? Kylo?”

He’s gone before he can answer.


	6. Kylo/Poe/Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty little prelude to a threesome.

“Do you like it, Darling?” 

Hux practically purred out the words. He was fully clothed in his uniform, everything about it crisp and pristine as if he were strolling the bridge. His arms were crossed behind him as he paced casually, watching with an eagle eye as Ren steadily worked at tying both of Poe’s hands behind his back in a beautifully extensive knot. He’d learned from him well. Good. 

“Being trussed up like a little tart for us?” 

The Resistance pilot was naked and resting on splayed knees, bent over slightly to allow Ren room to work. The position he was in might appear as one threatened or non-consensual were someone to happen upon them there in the throne room, but the pilot’s cheeks were flushed and his teeth were biting into his lower lip as the ropes tightened around his wrists and forearms. Hands still working, Ren leaned in to kiss sloppily at his past lover’s neck, nipping until the pilot closed his eyes, muffling a small moan.

“Mhmm. He likes it,” Ren murmured, making eye contact with Hux while trailing his mouth up to Poe’s ear, tugging at his earlobe and then licking a slow stripe along his jaw. 

Hux stopped his pacing, landing directly front and center to Poe, his parade rest and overall appearance immaculate other than the obvious bulge tenting the front of his trousers. 

“Does he?” He paused, pondering. “What else does he like?”


End file.
